


Imminent

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Imminent- just about to happenA short monologue about the Jedi's demise.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 2





	Imminent

Sidious sat in his office alone, plotting the fall of the Jedi.

"Those fools," his knarled voice chilled the heavy silence, "they have no clue about their demise fast approaching. They are so obvious to how close Skywalker is to being mine. Soon. Soon I will be the most powerful being in the galaxy!"

Sidious's evil cackle filled the room.


End file.
